Swing Joint Set
=Details= "Old concept, new application. After many years of playing around with the prototypes, a new item we call the Swing Joint Set is prepared to enter the mix."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/swing-of-things.html "Adding two Swing Joint Sets to a Glyan allows for a few new dance moves! The height and dimensions remain almost the same, just a tiny bit beefier. I imagine that in the story, the Swing Joints act as an upgrade for the Glyans, to help take on bigger challenges, and maybe even a Rogue Traveler or two."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/exercising-possibilities.html "The torture test of capturing all the tiny angles can drive a person a little insane, but the results are always worth it. That being said, the process may have taken at least a few years off of Marc's life."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/swing-joint-mechanical.html Swing Joint Sets come in a variety of colors as often as new drops are made available from Onell Design. They are also found in many official Contained Build designs. The average price of a Swing Joint Set is $4 and contains 12 parts. =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 REC Warm Grey Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-REC.jpg ROU Black Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swingjoint-ROU.jpg RSD Red Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-RSD.jpg =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Stealth Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swingjoint-stealth.jpg =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Ivorinium Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swingjoint-ivorinium.jpg Magenta (Neo Gatekeeper Reverse) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-gatekeeper2.jpg Warm Purple (Neo Gatekeeper Standard) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-gatekeeper1.jpg =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Bright Blue (Standard Ecroyex) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-ecroyex1.jpg Dark Blue (Reverse Ecroyex) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-ecroyex2.jpg Red Metal (Gendrone Rebellion) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swing-redmetal.jpg =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Black Metal Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-blackmetal.png Gendrone Spectre Force Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-spectre2.png Gendrone Ultra Corps Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Glyaxia II: Escape from Block Base= Wave 36 Glyaxia Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-G2B.jpg Glyaxia Yellow Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-G2A.jpg =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Neo Phase Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Rig Crew Black Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Rig Crew Brown Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Cool Gray Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Ultra Gold Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. VSF Green Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Metran Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Redlaw Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Ultra Bronze Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Code of the Slayers= Wave 45 Ultra Bronze Mk. II Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Gunmetal Silver Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Clear Dark Teal Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Metallic Blood Red Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Metallic Teal Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Smoke Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Villser Core Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Sand EMP Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Dark Warm Gray Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Black 2016 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Orange 2016 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Red 2016 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Accessories